The Kiss that Changed Everything
by morganvillebites
Summary: Set as 4x18 and more! Elijah kissed Elena, it changes everything! Can Elijah save Elena's from herself before its to late? Elijah & Elena...
1. Their thoughts

**Chapter One: Their Thoughts**

**(What up? Its morganvillebites here… Coming at you with a new story! I just watched 4x18 and I loved the fact that Elijah kissed Elena… Finally! So here is a little story… It will somewhat follow along with the show, but mostly it's made up… R&R) **

Elijah's POV

I thought she was Katrina, but she was Elena. I was supposed to be meeting Katrina to get the cure, to bargain for her freedom from Klaus. So we could finally be together. I thought she loved me, like I love her. Seeing and kissing Elena changed it all. The moment I stepped in the gazebo, I knew it was the one and only Elena Gilbert. The outfit and personality gave her away.

She was dressed beautiful whereas Katrina dresses, oh what's the word I'm searching for, slutty. Elena looked surprised to see me, which gave her away also. Seeing her, seeing her pretending to be Katrina, finally gave me a chance to kiss her. The moment on The Lockwood property when it was just Elena and I, I fell in love with her, imagined kissing her there, as a human, now she is a vampire.

Kissing Elena was nothing like kissing Katrina or anyone else! There were fireworks and sparks, feeling me with love from head to toe. She kissed me back; she wanted to, she could have stopped me even if that meant blowing her cover. Deep down in her heart, she loves me too…

She has shut off her humanity, Katrina killed her brother, Jeremy Gilbert, and so she turned her emotions off. She may not care right now, but I do. I love her, maybe even more than my precious Katrina Petrova.

Elena is in love with Damon, and she loves Stefan, but she's in love with me too. Katrina ahs always loved Stefan and always will! I should have known that by now… Should've seen it happening?

The greatest feeling to feel to turn your emotions back on is love. I getting Elena to admit her feeling for me could save her. I want to save her, at all costs. I will save my lovely Elena Gilbert; I will save her from herself.

Elena's POV

I was pretending to be Katherine Pierce, not as easy as her pretending to be me! When I saw Elijah, I wasn't sure what to do, or how to react? It's not like I felt anything, because I don't feel, emotions are overrated and I already decided I don't need them.

He kissed and I let him. He knew I wasn't Katherine from the minute he walked up. My hair for one, she doesn't have red in her hair, or waves. Her hair is strictly curly. I can't let Elijah get to me. Rephrase that, I won't let Elijah get to me.

**(What do you think?)**


	2. The Feeling

Chapter 2: The Feeling

**(What up? I see some people like this! Duh duh duh… I love writing and am working on **_**Claire and Michael Imprint & Truth or Dare! **_**I promise to have those up as soon as possible for me… I hope you guys enjoy this! I loved writing this chapter! So enjoy… ****) **

Elijah's POV

The Prom is tonight. Rebekah is so excited to be going to her first high school dance. I on the other hand have been too many school dances, balls, and more things. Who really knows the number of how many I have attended? It could be endless…

"Elijah, you are in so much of deep thought mood and you have your thinking of Elena look on," Rebekah calmly said. Rebekah is in the corner of the room trying on dress after dress, reds, blues, greens, purples, browns, and even a really ugly yellow one. "Elijah, stop thinking about Elena Gilbert and tell me what you think of this light blue dress."

I shook my head and looked up. To me it looked like all the other ones. "Personally the lovely Rebekah, I liked the dark blue one nine dresses ago!" She frowned and turned around to put the dark blue dress back on. She was probably going to ask Klaus's opinion. Like mine isn't good enough.

All my thoughts wandered off to the lovely, elegant Elena Gilbert. The way her olive skin looks so beautiful with her brown eyes and lovely brown hair. The way her hair blows in the wind, and how she talks. I love absolutely everything about her.

Rebekah walked out of the room and into Klaus's room. See I knew she would ask NicKlaus. I heard Klaus yell, "WHAT DID ELIJAH DO?" Damn, she probably told him that I kissed the lovely Elena Gilbert and that I am in love with her. Rebekah came storming out, "I didn't even get an opinion on my dress. I went in there and he told me to ask you, so I told him I already did then he asked why you've been so distracted lately and…." Rebekah never got to finish because Klaus came storming in.

"You love the doppelganger. You kissed Elena Gilbert, my doppelganger, my human and vampire. Elijah how could you? Didn't you learn your lesson with Katrina Petrova?" I shook my head, "Klaus she is nothing like Katrina, she didn't run from you and Elena doesn't play games." Klaus still didn't seem very convinced. He turned to Rebekah, "Little sister, you are Elena's new best friend, you find out how she feels about our big brother here. See if she is still in love with those Salvatore boys?" Rebekah waved him off and walked into her room.

"When did Elena become friends with Rebekah," I asked Klaus. I didn't think my little sister and was friends with the doppelganger she hates. "Just the other day in New York, when they went to find Katrina, Rebekah kind of became Elena's bodyguard and they hit it off with Elena's emotions off." Klaus looked me straight in the eye and said, "Elijah, don't do anything stupid. Elena is different from other girls and really different from Katrina."

I nodded and walked back to my room. I didn't know what exactly I was going to do yet. But one thing I knew for sure was that Elena was going to Prom tonight and I was going to be there too. Let's just hope she doesn't go with Damon or Stefan. Also hope Katrina doesn't come too…

Elena's POV

The Prom is tonight. I am not going with Stefan or Damon. Damon has asked me, but I said no, that I was going solo tonight. Then an hour later Stefan asked me and I asked no, that I was going with Damon. He believed me then I went into my room and looked at the 20 dresses I compelled the store clerk to bring over for free.

I have all kinds of colors, reds, blues, greens, and purples. My phone is ringing, but I am not sure if I want to answer it. But I do. The screen reads, **KLAUS**. "Klaus, why are you calling me?" I heard a sigh in the background. "Elena, I need to make Caroline jealous tonight at the Prom and deep down I know you want to make Elijah jealous even if you don't want to admit it. So Elena, will you go to Prom with me?"

I thought it over, "Yea Klaus, I'll go with you." Then I hung up. Not only a chance to make Caroline mad, but Damon and Stefan mad and Elijah, all in one stone, this was going to be a great night. I just know it.

**(What up people? Well what do you think? Xox Morganvillebites)**


	3. The Feelings Uncovered

Chapter 3: New Feelings Uncovered

**(What up? Morganvillebites here, yep it's really me! Okay, I wanna thank all of the people for have reviewed my story already, so a special shout out to! **maraudergirl15, Sofiya Petrova, . , Judith74 **They RULE! Thank you guys for R&R already… I love reviews, I make my stories better and then I know you like or hate them… So please R&R! Mostly review, but read it too! I promise that they are awesome, and I am totally up for suggestions, so if you have one, review it or PM me!) **

Klaus's POV

Rebekah came in and told me that Elijah is in love with my doppelganger. She really wanted an opinion on her dark blue dress… I just didn't feel like telling my little sister that she looks kind of hot in it, but back on the subject of Elijah being in love with the lovely Elena Gilbert.

I was really taken by the first doppelganger, Titian. Then the elegant Katrina Petrova got into town and when I met her, it was passion. She would always be with Elijah when I got home. It made me jealous; the Petrova doppelganger is and are made for me only.

Katrina then moved to Mystic Falls after she escaped with the moon stone and turned into a vampire! She meet Stefan, the ripper, and Damon, the impulsive vampire in love with his brothers girl, or neither. So when I went back to room; I decided I's ask Elena Gilbert to Prom with me and to my surprise, she said yes.

I told her I was doing it to make Caroline jealous, but in reality, is there any possibility that what I'm thinking could be true? Could I really make the same mistake Elijah is making? I wouldn't, no I couldn't and shouldn't? But what do I really feel? Am I going because there is a only, once, in a million chance that I, Klaus, could be in love with Elena Gilbert?

"Hey, you look bored," Hayley said. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her. She is more of a way to make Tyler mad and jealous so I could have Caroline. If she is what I still want? "Hayley, Tyler is coming back to town and he needs a date!" Hayley smiled and turned around. "Rebekah is going to help me pick out a dress, I will go with Tyler."

There one more problem to add to my head, it's not like I really need Tyler here to complicate things, but who cares right now?

Elena's POV

Klaus Mikelson, Klaus Mikelson, I, Elena, is going to Prom, my senior year, with Klaus. I guess I always thought I'd be going with Stefan or Damon… Not one of the original brothers. I guess I don't care, either way I wouldn't. Damon and Stefan are going to be really mad at me for saying yes to Klaus. I guess it's their fault for thinking they could save me? They can't, no one can… Not even Elijah? No matter what he tries…?

I decided to wear a black minidress with diamonds on the straps. Really cute and hot, with a splash of come and get me… Prefect for Klaus!What did I just think? Something sexual about Klaus! Gross, he killed me; took Stefan away from me, but he also saved me, and gave Damon to me… He could be kind and nice! _'Elena stop feeling, you don't feel!' _

"Elena, you look nice," Damon said behind me. I didn't dare turn around yet, to see the hurt in his eyes, the pain when I tell him I'm going to Prom with Klaus. "Thank you, Damon!" I smiled in the mirror at myself.

"Stefan told me that you told him that you were going to Prom with me, why'd you tell him that?" I couldn't tell Damon that the only reason I told Stefan that was because I did want to go with Damon, but now I kind of want to go with Klaus. "Umm, no reason, just so he would get off my back…"

"Elena, you're lying!"

**(Gee, Damon knows his girl! 'Totally Soul Mates in the show.' But what do you think of it so far? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… Who do you think should end up together? Please R&R, I beg you… Even if you are a guess, or Kelsey! R&R… Thank you…)**

**Morganvillebites xox**


End file.
